Confession of A Friend
by NinHunHan5120
Summary: HunHan telah lama berteman. Mereka saling mencintai namun tidak satupun yang mau mengakui perasaannya karena tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan mereka. KaiSoo saudara tiri yang saling mencintai. ChanBaek yang saling salah paham. - YAOI ONESHOT- Pair! HunHan Slight! KaiSoo, ChanBaek


**TITLE : Confession of A Friend**

**AUTHOR : NinHunHan5120**

**GENRE : YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**LENGTH : Oneshot**

**RATED : T  
PAIRING : HunHan, slight! ChanBaek dan KaiSoo**

**CAST :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**SUMMARY : Sehun dan Luhan telah lama berteman. Mereka saling menyukai namun tidak satupun yang mau mengakui perasaannya karena tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan mereka.**

**A/N : FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu 2AM dengan judul sama. Sebenarnya ini FF remake dari FF-ku pairing Super Generation yang aku post di blogku beberapa tahun yang lalu dengan judul berbeda. Di sini ada sebait lirik lagu Return-nya Lee Seunggi di awal cerita. Yang lainnya itu lirik lagu 2AM.**

**Karena FF ini fokus di HunHan jadi jangan protes kalau ChanBaek dan KaiSoo nya dikit.**

* * *

**HAPPY READING**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

_**Akhir musim yang tak diketahui  
Akankah aku mengatakan mencintaimu?  
Setiap kali kau muncul  
Suara itu menggema cukup rendah  
Sampai wajahmu menyerupai sinar matahari di musim semi  
Kau selalu bersinar dengan terang di hari-hariku**_

**...**

"Luhan hyung, nanti temani aku pergi ke pameran lukisan ya?" ajak Oh Sehun kepada namja cantik bernama Xi Luhan ketika mereka makan siang bersama di salah satu restoran terbaik Seoul.

"Baiklah," jawab Luhan singkat masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Luhan hyung, bagaimana dengan namja yang aku kenalkan padamu kemarin?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti mengunyah dan meletakkan sendoknya. Sehun mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat reaksi Luhan, walau ini bukan yang pertama kali.

"Sehun-ah, aku kan sudah bilang, jangan urusi hidupku. Aku tidak suka dijodohkan. Jangan pernah menjodohkanku lagi," kesal Luhan. Ia sudah mengatakan hal ini berkali-kali tapi namja tampan di depannya sama sekali tak pernah menggubris ucapannya.

"Aku cuma mau membantumu, hyung. Kau sudah saatnya mempunyai kekasih. Lagipula kau pernah bilang bahwa ingin punya kekasih. Kalau diantara mereka tidak ada yang kau suka, jadi kau mau namja seperti apa?" tanya Sehun benar-benar mengabaikan ucapan Luhan untuk berhenti merecoki kehidupan cintanya.

"Kau tidak sekali dua kali menjodohkanku. Dan harus kukatakan padamu bahwa sudah ada namja yang aku suka," kata Luhan tegas.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenalkan dia padaku," tantang Sehun. Dan seperti dugaannya bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang berbohong terbukti dengan kebungkaman yang terjadi padanya setelah ucapan yang dilontarkan Sehun. Sehun menghela napas pelan.

"Luhan hyung, sebagai sahabat, aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil. Aku sangat mengenalmu. Dan aku hanya ingin kau bahagia," ucap Sehun memberi pengertian kepada Luhan. Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Kau bukannya membantuku, tapi malah menyiksaku," ujar Luhan. Tanpa melanjutkan acara makannya ia berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mencerna kata-katanya.

"Luhan hyung! Tunggu aku," Sehun segera berlari menyusul Luhan ketika baru sadar bahwa Luhan sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

...

...

...

Kyungsoo memandangi ponselnya dengan penuh harapan. Dia menunggu tengah telepon dari seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kau di mana? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku? Aku sangat merindukanmu," gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dan ia tersenyum senang saat membaca nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo," sapa Kyungsoo.

_"Yeoboseyo. Kyungsoo-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?"_ tanya suara di ujung sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

_"Sangat baik. Selama aku pergi, apakah kau merindukanku?"_ goda seseorang yang menelepon Kyungsoo itu.

"Tidak. Mana mungkin. Kau jangan kepedean," kata Kyungsoo mengelak. Walaupun jelas dia sangat merindukan orang itu.

_ "Aah.. ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pulang,"_

"Ya! Ya sudah, pergi sana. Tidak usah kembali," Kyungsoo pura-pura marah.

_"Hehe.. Besok jemput aku di bandara jam 10 pagi. Sampai jumpa,"_ orang di seberang sana menutup teleponnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

...

...

...

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang belajar bersama.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak mengerti maksud soal yang ini. Bisakah kau jelaskan? Kau kan sangat pandai matematika," pinta Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. baiklah," kata Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang menjelaskan, bukannya memperhatikan, Chanyeol malah terus memandangi Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Baekhyun setelah selesai menjelaskan. Chanyeol segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, ne.. gomawo," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Senyum yang menurut Chanyeol sangat langka di dunia ini. Karena senyumnya lah yang membuat ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun pada pandangan pertama. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mengetahuinya, karena Chanyeol tidak berani mengatakan.

...

...

...

_**Terkadang aku ingin tahu**_

_**Apakah lebih baik jika sebagai gantinya aku yang melindungimu?**_

_**Mulai sekarang, daripada membiarkanmu pergi**_

_**Aku ingin mulai mencintaimu**_

_**Aku mendengarnya tapi aku terus mengabaikannya**_

_**Karena aku takut bahwa aku mungkin akan kehilanganmu**_

_**...**_

"Luhan hyung, tunggu aku," seru Sehun masih gencar mengejar Luhan yang terus mempercepat langkahnya.

Luhan terus berjalan mengabaikan Sehun, bahkan ia juga mengabaikan keramaian di jalan raya. Saat ia ingin menyeberang tiba-tiba sebuah motor melaju tak terkendali. Sehun mengetahui itu, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dengan cepat ia berlari dan menarik Luhan sebelum motor itu menyerempet namja cantik itu. Mereka berdua selamat. Luhan sangat terkejut. Sekarang namja cantik itu mendapati dirinya berada di pelukan Sehun dan memeluk erat namja tampan itu, begitupun Sehun juga mendekap Luhan. Jika nyawa Luhan tidak selamat ia bersumpah akan melakukan hal yang sama yang terjadi pada Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan. Luhan yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian tadi mengatur napasnya. Namun ia merasakan hal lain. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam dekapan Sehun. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan bukan hanya karena terkejut melainkan juga karena Sehun yang saat ini memeluknya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Luhan khawatir kalau Sehun bisa merasakan dan mendengar degup jantungnya yang terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia pun segera melepas pelukannya. Ia tidak berani menatap mata elang namja tampan di hadapannya itu.

"Kau ini gila atau apa hah? Aku hampir saja jantungan takut kau kenapa-napa. Bagaimana kalau motor itu sampai menabrakmu? Apa yang akan terjadi padamu?" bentak Sehun yang kini menatap tajam Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan mencoba menghindari tatapan maut Sehun. Namun detik berikutnya Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar bisa melihat bola mata sahabatnya itu. Dengan terpaksa Luhan menatap manik Sehun. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pancaran kemarahan dan kekhawatiran dari manik hitam tersebut dan gurat kesedihan dari raut wajah sahabatnya.

"Kau... Tidak usah mempedulikanku!" teriak Luhan, nada suaranya bergetar.

"Tapi aku sangat peduli padamu," Sehun balas berteriak. Ia tak habis pikir apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan mengapa namja cantik itu begitu keras kepala. Mata Luhan terasa panas, bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun kebingungan mendapati air bening yang mendesak keluar dari mata indah namja cantik itu.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku," ucap Luhan pelan. Tatapan Sehun yang semula tajam menjadi melembut. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan, memeluk namja cantik itu dan menenangkannya. Tangis Luhan semakin menjadi, sampai-sampai kemeja biru yang dipakai Sehun basah karena air matanya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa. Kau adalah sahabatku yang sangat berharga. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu," ucap Sehun lirih sambil mengelus kepala Luhan sayang. Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi sahabatmu," ucap Luhan yang membuat Sehun terkejut dan bingung. Tanpa sepatah katapun Luhan berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri terpaku mencerna kalimat Luhan barusan.

...

...

...

Kyungsoo menunggu di bandara cukup lama. Tapi orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

"Apa pesawatnya berangkat tidak tepat waktu? Kenapa lama sekali? Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu," kesalnya. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya bosan. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menutup kedua matanya. Ia menyentuh tangan itu. Ia sangat hafal dengan setiap guratan di tangan lembut itu.

"Jongin-ah, jangan main-main denganku," marahnya. Jongin melepas tangannya dan tertawa evil.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku hampir lumutan menunggumu," Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Tadi aku tak langsung menemuimu. Aku membeli sesuatu," kata Jongin dengan tampang tak berdosa. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Setangkai mawar putih. Ia memberikan bunga itu pada Kyungsoo. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo menerimanya.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu merindukanku," Jongin menunjukkan killer smile-nya.

"Ya! Siapa juga yang merindukanmu. Dasar babo," Kyungsoo memukul Jongin dengan bunga itu.

"Bukankah kau sudah menungguku cukup lama? Pasti kau sangat merindukanku," goda Jongin.

"Percaya dirimu semakin besar. Kau tidak berubah," kata Kyungsoo.

"Dasar, kau ini kakak yang tak menghargai adiknya. Ayo kita pulang. Aku rindu kamarku," ajak Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Saat Jongin mengingatkannya bahwa mereka adalah kakak beradik, dada Kyungsoo serasa sesak dan hatinya perih. Padahal mereka bukan saudara kandung. Jongin diadopsi oleh orangtua Kyungsoo ketika masih kecil karena orangtuanya telah tiada. Kebaikan Jongin selama ini hanya sebatas adik kepada kakaknya. Padahal Kyungsoo menginginkan lebih dari itu.

...

...

...

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika pulang sekolah. Mereka tidak satu kelas makanya baru bisa bertemu sekarang.

"Berkat bantuanmu aku bisa mengerjakannya. Gomawo," ucap Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Kajja," ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dengan perasaan bahagia. Setiap waktu yang ia lewati bersama Chanyeol sangat berharga untuknya.

"Semoga kau mendapat nilai bagus," ucap Chanyeol sebelum menyantap makanannya.

"Aku juga berdoa untukmu. Semoga kita bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan," harapnya.

"Tunggu, ponselku berbunyi," Chanyeol merasakan ponsel yang ia kantongi bergetar. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan masuk.

"Baekhyun-ah, setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku mau pergi dengan Sandara," ucap Chanyeol yang sontak membuat Baekhyun menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"Waeyo?" Chanyeol mengambilkan sendok Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana," Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia tahu Chanyeol sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan namja itu hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebatas teman. Hati Baekhyun sakit ketika nama itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol dan ketika Chanyeol bersama kekasihnya itu. Ya, ia cemburu, karena ia sangat menyukai namja bertubuh tinggi itu. Chanyeol sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Setiap ada orang yang mengganggunya, Chanyeol selalu menolongnya. Chanyeol selalu ada di setiap ia membutuhkan. Kebaikan Chanyeol itu sempat membuatnya salah sangka. Ia pikir bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya. Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin. Chanyeol sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai kakak sendiri.

...

...

...

_**Ini sudah cukup lama, semenjak hatiku secara perlahan mulai berubah  
Dan saat aku mulai merasa sendirian  
Dari titik tertentu setiap kali aku melihatmu**_

_**...**_

Kata-kata Xi Luhan tadi masih terngiang di telinga Oh Sehun. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan namja cantik itu. Bukankah selama ini mereka memang sahabat? Tapi kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

"Ya! Sehun-ah! Melamun saja. Sedang memikirkan apa hah?" seseorang menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Jongin? Sejak kapan kau datang dari Amerika?" Sehun terkejut dengan namja yang berdiri di hadapannya ini, Kim Jongin yang baru pulang dari belajarnya di Amerika. Namja itu duduk di samping Sehun.

"Kemarin. Aku baru sempat ke rumahmu sekarang, Sehun-ah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena ingin bertemu seseorang," ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hyungmu itu?" tanya Sehun yang diangguki oleh Jongin. Seketika raut wajah Jongin berubah muram.

"Apa aku salah mempunyai perasaan yang lebih padanya? Andai aku bukan adiknya aku pasti akan menjadikannya kekasihku. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia juga menyukaiku atau tidak?" renung Jongin matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kalian kan bukan saudara kandung," timpal Sehun.

"Tapi tetap saja. Kita telah diresmikan menjadi saudara. Kenapa harus dia? padahal di luar sana masih banyak namja cantik lain. Mengapa aku hanya menyukainya? Aku sudah mencoba dekat dengan namja atau yeoja lain, tapi tetap saja aku hanya mencintainya. Ya Tuhan..." ujar Jongin frustasi seraya mengacak rambutnya.

"Jongin-ya, kau tidak boleh menyerah. Jika Tuhan memang menakdirkan kalian untuk bersama, pasti kalian akan disatukan. Kau tidak boleh menyesali karena menyukainya. Itu sudah takdir," ucap Sehun berusaha memberi pencarahan kepada sahabatnya.

"Aku merasa tidak enak dengan orang tuanya. Mereka telah merawatku sejak kecil. Mereka sangat baik padaku. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati kepercayaan mereka," kata Jongin sendu.

"Katakan dulu padanya tentang perasaanmu. Kuyakin dia pasti juga menyukaimu. Lagipula kalian tidak punya hubungan darah. Jika orangtuanya tahu, mereka pasti akan mengerti. Tunggulah keajaiban pasti akan datang. Kau harus mengejar cintamu," tutur Sehun yang sukses membuat Jongin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentk senyuman. Sehun sedikit lega, setidaknya ia telah mencoba memberi dorongan untuk sahabatnya itu supaya tidak menyerah.

"Selamat siang dongsaeng-dongsaengku sayang! Sehun-ah, ada apa menelponku tiba-tiba? Aku sedang makan siang tadi. Jongin_-ah_, mana oleh-olehnya?" Park Chanyeol yang baru datang langsung berseru dan duduk di sisi Sehun yang masih kosong.

"Bagaimana ujianmu, hyung?" tanya Sehun kepada Chanyeol yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujian semester.

"Kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu? Huh.. sungguh menguras pikiran. Doakan aku lulus ya," ucap Chanyeol. Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk pasti.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Namja cantik ya?" tanya Chanyeol curiga. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Kau ini masih kecil, tidak usah ikut campur," kata Sehun.

"Ya! Justru aku yang paling tua diantara kalian. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin curhat. Apakah yang kulakukan ini benar? Aku membohonginya bahwa aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Padahal itu kulakukan untuk menghindar darinya. Aku ingin menghilangkan rasa sukaku padanya. Aku tahu dia menyukai orang lain. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya. Itu terlalu bodoh mengingat bahwa pasti dia tidak menyukaiku," curhat Chanyeol.

"Kau ini namja macam apa, hyung? Kenapa tega membohongi namja polos seperti itu? Walaupun kau ingin melupakannya, jangan pernah membohonginya," kata Sehun mulai berorasi.

"Aku tahu, kau adalah tipe namja yang sangat menghargai orang lain. Tapi masalahku ini memusingkan. Apakah yang kulakukan benar atau salah?" tanya Chanyeol lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya hyung tahu siapa yang dia suka?" Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan mulai tergiur untuk menghambur ke pembicaraan ini. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng menatap kedua sahabatnya yang menunggu jawabannya. Kemudian Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak tahu. Dia selalu memuji-muji namja itu di depanku. Karena aku cemburu jadi aku mengatakan bahwa aku punya kekasih. Padahal aku tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun," jawab Chanyeol setelah mendapatkan tatapan intimidasi dari kedua sahabat yang telah dikenalnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama.

"Kau ini sudah beranjak dewasa tetapi pikiranmu masih seperti anak kecil, hyung. Cobalah lebih dewasa menghadapi masalah. Bisa saja namja yang ia suka adalah kau. Lalu kau membohonginya seperti itu. Apa yang dia rasakan? Dia akan sakit hati. Kalaupun namja yang ia maksud bukan kau, apa kau tak peduli pada perasaannya?" omel Sehun bertanya dan menjawab sendiri karena kesal. Ia memang paling muda diantara mereka bertiga akan tetapi pikirannya paling dewasa. Mungkin karena kepribadiannya yang dingin dan serius, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang Jongin yang masih sering bersikap kekanak-kanakan Chanyeol hanya diam dan termenung menanggapi ocehan Sehun.

"Jujurlah padanya akan perasaanmu. Kau sebagai namja harus berani mengutarakannya. Kau tidak mau kan dia direbut orang lain? Kau akan menyesal nantinya, hyung," ujar Sehun melembut. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini tidak seluruhnya kesalahan Chanyeol, untuk apa ia marah-marah seperti itu? Bukankah ia seharusnya memberikan nasehat? Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir Chanyeol setelah mendapat siraman rohani dari Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah. Kau memberiku insprirasi untuk berjuang mendapatkan cinta. Nasehatmu sangat bermutu. Aku bangga mempunyai sahabat sepertimu. Kau sangat dewasa dan sangat mengerti tentang cinta dan perasaan. Aku sebenarnya sangat malu karena aku yang paling tua tapi pikiranku tak sedewasa dirimu. Pasti banyak namja cantik yang menyukaimu. Kau pasti punya banyak pengalaman tentang cinta," kagum Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memuji Sehun.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, hyung. Sesungguhnya aku tidak sebijaksana yang kau kira. Aku hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di lama pikiranku. Aku bahkan belum pernah mempunyai kekasih satupun," kata Sehun merendah dan kalimat terakhirnya itu memang benar adanya. Membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin menautkan alis tak percaya.

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Kau pasti sangat pemilih sampai-sampai belum rela hatimu dicuri oleh seseorang," ujar Jongin beropini yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya sudah ada seseorang yang mencuri hatiku. Aku rasa aku memang mencintainya. Dia adalah sahabat kecilku sampai sekarang. Aku tidak pernah menyakiti hatinya, setidaknya begitulah menurutku. Aku selalu menjaga perasaannya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya, asal ia bahagia. Saat dia bilang ingin punya kekasih, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain mencarikannya kenalan. Aku mencoba menjodohkannya dengan teman-temanku di kampus. Tapi ia selalu marah setiap kali aku melakukannya. Apakah tidak ada yang sesuai baginya? Padahal aku sudah menguras semua laki-laki tampan dan baik yang menurutku cocok untuknya. Bagaimana aku tahu dia mau yang seperti apa? Dia tidak pernah mau mengatakan tipe idealnya. Dia sangat keras kepala. Dia malah menyuruhku untuk menghentikan menjodohkannya lagi. Katanya sudah ada seseorang yang dia suka. Aku ingin bertemu orang itu, tapi dia malah diam saja tidak menjawab. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu isi hatinya?" ucap Sehun panjang lebar. Chanyeol dan Jongin melongo. Sehun tidak pernah berbicara sepanjang itu seumur hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun telah mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan yang selama ini berputar bagai angin tornado dalam dirinya. Pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana, membayangkan sosok namja cantik yang dipujanya. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan tatapan heran dari kedua sahabat yang lebih darinya. Jongin dan Chanyeol tak menyangka kalau Sehun akan dengan leluasa mencurahkan isi hatinya pada mereka. Selama ini Sehun yang mereka kenal terkesan tertutup dan jarang bercerita apalagi mengenai seseorang yang disukainya. Jongin berpikir mungkin karena telah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sehun karena ia berada di Amerika. Sedangkan Chanyeol berpikir mungkin karena sekarang mereka jarang bertemu karena tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk. Mereka berdua berpikiran sama, yaitu Sehun mulai berubah. Bukan, bukan berubah menjadi buruk melainkan lebih terbuka.

"Sehun-ah, katakan saja padanya tentang perasaanmu. Kau menyuruh kami melakukan itu, tapi kenapa kau tak melakukannya?" Chanyeol yang pertama kali membuka mulut setelah ketertegunannya.

"Dia itu sangat keras kepala, hyung. Dia tidak pernah memerhatikanku. Dia terlalu asyik dengan dirinya sendiri," keluh Sehun putus asa.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Ia mulai tertarik untuk menggali lubang lebih dalam. Jarang-jarang Sehun mau bercerita sampai matahari tenggelam dan terbit lagi.

"Karena dia berbeda dari kebanyakan namja. Karena aku sudah mengenalnya lama sekali, aku dapat memahami perasaannya. Aku menjadi namja yang sangat menghargai perasaan orang lain, itu juga karenanya. Dia telah merubah hidupku. Dia namja cantik yang unik dan sangat baik. Aku belum pernah berpacaran juga karena aku hanya menunggunya. Sekian lama aku menunggunya, aku takut menyatakan perasaanku karena takut menghancurkan persahabatan kita yang telah berlangsung lama. Aku tidak mau dia membenciku," jelas Sehun dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa terbaca.

"Pasti dia namja yang sangat hebat," tebak Chanyeol.

'_Benar sekali_,' ucap Sehun dalam hati.

"Sehun-ah, kau harus berjuang mendapatkan cintamu, sama seperti kita. Kita bertiga mempunyai nasib yang sama. Kita sama-sama menyukai seseorang yang sudah lama kita suka, tapi tidak berani menyatakan cinta. Sekarang kita harus berjuang sebelum terlambat. Besok kita harus mengatakan kepada namja pujaan kita masing-masing. Kita sebagai namja harus mempunyai keberanian," usul Jongin memberi semangat kepada dua orang yang menatapnya antusias.

"Setuju!" seru Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," Sehun menimpali dengan anggukan pasti.

...

...

...

"Jongin-ah, aku membuatkan teh hangat untukmu. Udaranya dingin sekali," Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang sedang duduk di ayunan yang berada di belakang rumah mereka.

"Gomawo, hyung," ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya karena ayunan itu memang cukup untuk dua orang.

"Jongin-ah, kau sedang memikirkan apa? Kuperhatikan daritadi kau bengong," tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Aku sedang memikirkan apakah saudara yang tidak mempunyai hubungan darah boleh saling mencintai dan memiliki?" Jongin menerawang. Kyungsoo menatapnya tertarik.

"Hubungan dikatakan terlarang apabila mereka adalah saudara kandung dan mengalir darah yang sama di tubuh mereka. Jika tidak, tidak ada salahnya jika mereka saling mencintai," ucap Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Jongin, seakan ia mendeskripsikan apa yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Kini Jongin yang menatapnya.

"Jadi, cintaku ini tidak terlarang?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Waeyo?" sekarang Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Mereka bertatapan lama sekali. Tanpa sadar Jongin memajukan wajahnya, begitupun juga dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak lama kemudian bibir mereka menempel. Setelah beberapa menit Kyungsoo melapaskan tautannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hyung, jika aku mencintaimu apa itu terlarang? Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?" tanya Jongin seraya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi –"

"Waeyo? Apakah karena kalian saudara? Apakah status itu menghalangi kalian untuk saling mencintai? Jika kalian saling menyukai, kami tidak bisa melarang kalian. Ini juga demi kebahagiaan kalian. Karena kalian berdua adalah anak kami," tiba-tiba eomma dan appa Kyungsoo sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Appa, eomma, sejak kapan kalian di situ?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang penting, sejak kapan kalian saling menyukai?" tanya eomma Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya terdiam.

"Jongin-ah, kau harus membahagiakan Kyungsoo. Sekarang kau bukan lagi anakku, kau adalah menantuku," kata appa Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Jinjja? Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo hyung. Jongin berjanji akan membahagiakan Kyungsoo hyung," ucap Jongin senang.

"Appa, eomma, gomawo," Kyungsoo memeluk kedua orangtuanya dengan perasaan sangat bahagia. Jongin tersenyum melihat mereka. Kini telah menemukan jawaban dari segala rasa gundahnya. Tuhan sangat baik padanya.

...

...

...

"Chanyeol-ah, tadi aku melihat Sandara bersama namja lain," ucap Baekhyun begitu menemukan Chanyeol ada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol cuek.

"Kau tidak marah? Atau setidaknya kau pukul namja itu? Itu kan yang sering dilakukan kekasih saat cemburu, setahuku," kata Baekhyun polos. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kepolosan namja itu.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku dan Sandara tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," kata Chanyeol santai.

"Jadi kalian sudah putus?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pacaran saja tidak pernah, apalagi putus," kata Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng.

"Mwo? Kalian tidak pernah pacaran? Lalu? Kau membohongiku?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu. Aku –"

"Kau jahat! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Hatiku sakit saat kau menyebut namanya di hadapanku dan saat kau bersamanya. Ternyata kau menipuku? Aku tak menyangka," ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir bergetar menahan emosi.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau salah paham. Aku akan menjelaskan. Aku berbohong padamu karena untuk menutupi perasaanku. Aku menyukaimu, tapi kurasa kau menyukai orang lain. Untuk menutupi rasa cemburuku, aku melakukan itu. Aku bahkan tak pernah dekat dengan Sandara. Saat aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu, aku teringat kalau kau menyukai namja lain. Mianhae," ucap Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau tahu? Namja yang kumaksud adalah Park Chanyeol. Namja yang selama ini kupuji-puji di depanmu adalah dirimu sendiri. Saat kau mengatakan berpacaran dengan Sandara aku merasa putus asa. Kupikir aku sudah terlambat. Maka kupendam saja perasaan ini," ucap Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Baekhyun-ah, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku," Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Nado," Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

"Mulai sekarang, tak ada lagi kesalahpahaman seperti itu lagi. Arraseo?" Chanyeol menyentil hidung Baekhyun.

"Arraseo," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja manis yang ada di depannya itu. Menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya dengan lembut.

...

...

...

_**Aku sudah memperhatikanmu dan berdiri diam-diam  
Dan menyembunyikan perasaan hatiku dari kesedihan  
Karena suatu alasan, alasan bahwa kita harus tetap sebagai teman  
Aku ingin memberitahumu berkali-kali  
Tapi aku memegangi pengakuanku  
Tapi sekarang aku akan mengaku  
Aku mencintaimu**_

_**...**_

Oh Sehun sudah mengelilingi kampus selama satu jam, namun namja tampan tampan itu tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Luhan. Tapi ada satu tempat yang ia belum kunjungi. Tempat itu adalah tempat favorit Luhan sewaktu kecil dulu. Ia yakin Luhan pasti pergi ke sana. Dengan penuh keyakinannya itu, ia segera melajukan mobilnya menuju danau yang tak jauh dari rumah Luhan.

Ketika sampai, benar saja, ia melihat Luhan berada di sana sedang duduk di tepi danau. Angin semilir membelai rambut coklat madunya.

Sehun memberanikan diri menghampiri namja cantik itu. Namun sebelum ia sampai mendekat, hanya tinggal dua meter lagi dari Luhan, ia menghentikan langkahnya kala mendengar Luhan berbicara sendiri sambil marah-marah dan sesekali melemparkan kerikil ke tengah danau. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama dari belakang namja cantik itu sehingga namja cantik pujaannya tersebut tidak tahu bahwa ia ada sini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menyukaimu? Kenapa aku harus menyukai namja menyebalkan seperti dirimu? Disekian banyak namja yang lebih baik dan lebih tampan daripada dirimu, kenapa aku hanya bisa menyukaimu? Padahal kau tidak tampan, kau jelek seperti kura-kura, tapi kenapa aku menyukaimu? Aku membencimu. Kenapa kau selalu memasang tampang manis di hadapanku yang membuat hatiku bergetar? Kenapa kau ingin membuatku mati dengan senyumanmu? Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan dan selalu hampir lepas ketika bertemu denganmu. Kau selalu ingin aku bahagia, tapi cara membahagiakanku bukan dengan cara menjodohkanku dengan namja lain. Kau bahkan tidak bisa memahami perasaanku. Kau tidak tahu tipeku seperti apa? Kau hanya tinggal berdiri di depan cermin dan kau dapat melihat sendiri sosok seperti apa yang kusuka. Kau ingin berkenalan dengan orang yang kusuka, kau bahkan lebih mengenalnya daripada diriku. Mengapa kau tak menyadarinya? Aku... aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan frustasi mengeluarkan segala hal yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia merasa sedikit lega setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Sehun yang sedari tadi asik mendengarkan ocehan Luhan.

Luhan tersentak mendengar suara yang sangat dihafalnya. Terlebih lagi dengan ucapannya barusan. Ia perlahan menoleh dan kaget ternyata namja yang menjadi objek kekesalannya ada di hadapannya saat ini, menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan namun terkesan serius. Ia pun langsung berdiri kelagapan.

"K-kau... sejak kapan ada di sini?" tanya Luhan tergagap. Jujur, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada namja tampan yang sedang menyeringai itu. ia terlalu malu. Ia ingin melangkahkan kaki berlari dari situasi ini namun apa daya kakinya terasa kaku bahkan untuk bergerak seincipun. Luhan menepuk-nepuk mulutnya dan kepalanya menahan malu. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah aneh Luhan.

"Sejak aku tahu isi hatimu," jawab Sehun tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau mendengarkan semuanya?" tanya Luhan gugup.

"Tentu saja, nyonya Oh," kata Sehun dengan seringai yang masih setia melekat di bibirnya.

"Tadi aku hanya berlatih akting. Kau tahu kan? aku ingin bergabung di klub drama. Jadi aku –" ucapan Luhan terhenti oleh jari telunjuk Sehun yang menempel di bibirnya, menyuruh namja cantik itu untuk berhenti menjelaskan.

"Jadi, apakah semua itu benar?" tanya Sehun mengabaikan penjelasan yang telah susah payah Luhan karang untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Kenapa kau membuatku malu?" Luhan seraya menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Sehun menghela napas pelan.

'_Inilah saatnya_,' batinnya.

"Jadi itu benar kan? Luhan hyung, sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaan padamu. Aku tidak mengatakannya karena takut persahabatan kita hancur. Aku juga menyukaimu. Jantungku juga berpacu lebih cepat ketika bertemu denganmu. Maafkan aku jika caraku membahagiakanmu itu salah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Ternyata namja yang termasuk tipemu dan yang kau suka adalah aku? Aku tidak menyangka ternyata namja cantik yang kucintai mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku," ucap Sehun. Luhan menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan alis bertaut.

"Maksudmu?" Luhan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Ia bukanlah namja bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa maksud dari perkataan Sehun sebenarnya. Ia hanya ingin mendengarnya lebih jelas dan pernyataan cinta yang layak dan romantis.

"Luhan hyung, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi sahabat sekaligus kekasihku?" tanya Sehun penuh harap. Ia menatap mata Luhan dalam. Luhan mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Sehun, namun ia tidak menemukannya setitikpun. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan namja tampan itu, Luhan ingin sedikit mencari hiburan untuk membuat Sehun kesal. Hitung-hitung balas dendam karena Sehun sudah seenaknya mencuri dengar pernyatannya yang memalukan tadi.

"Bukankah kubilang aku menyukai seseorang? Apa kau lupa?" tanya Luhan mulai berakting yang sesungguhnya. Sehun tentu saja bingung dengan ucapan namja cantik itu.

"Bukankah kau bilang bahwa seseorang itu adalah aku?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau tadi aku hanya berakting? Kau saja yang seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan. Kau terlalu percaya diri," ujar Luhan dengan seringaian yang ia sembunyikan di balik tatapan datarnya.

Sehun kembali menelan kekecewaan. Awalnya ia sudah yakin kalau Luhan tidak sedang berakting tadi, tapi melihat raut wajah namja cantik itu yang serius sekarang entah mengapa keyakinannya menjadi goyah.

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa namja itu?" tanyanya dingin.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan malah mengajak Sehun untuk berdiri lebih dekat ke tepi danau sehingga mereka dapat melihat bayangan masing-masing. Sehun hanya menurut saja. Ia pasrah jika Luhan tidak membalas perasaannya. Ia tidak bisa memaksa bukan?

"Kau lihat namja itu? Ia adalah orang yang kucintai. Dialah tipe idealku," jawab Luhan seraya menunjuk bayangan Sehun di danau.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Setelah loading yang cukup lama, akhirnya Sehun mengerti maksud dari perkataan Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan dengan wajah bingung tentunya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kalau aku mencintai namja itu dan ingin menjadi kekasihnya," ucap Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun pun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Awalnya Luhan terkejut namun akhirnya ia membalas pelukan namja tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu melebihi sahabat. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan hyung. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu tanpa menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Aku berjanji akan lebih peka terhadap perasaanmu dan membuatmu selalu bahagia. Saranghae," ucap Sehun di tengah pelukannya dengan sangat senang.

"Aku pegang janjimu, tuan Oh. Nado saranghae," ucap Luhan tersenyum lebar dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Masih sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Sehun semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Bibirnya menempel pada bibir cherry milik Luhan. Ia melumatnya perlahan dan lembut bibir tersebut. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata dan larut ke dalam ciuman panjang penuh cinta.

**~~THE_END~~**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
